Guest characters in Epic Blades
This page is dedicated to guest fighters who appear in Epic Blades. Console-Exclusive characters Only one of these characters is available depending on the console version. For the Wii U is Link from Legend of Zelda. For the Playstation 4 is Kratos from God of War. For the Xbox One is Master Chief from Halo. Link Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda franchise. *''Link is a title given to an ongoing legacy of Heroes of Time. With every Link, he will wield the Triforce of Courage in a battle against such evil forces as Ganondorf, Zant and Ghirahim. This Link is about to embark on a quest to defeat the demon prince Belial and save the balance of the universes.'' Kratos Kratos is a protagonist of the God of War series as well as the mascot for Sony Computer Entertainment. *''Hailing from Ancient Greece, Kratos is a once-mortal Spartan leader turned God of War upon killing the former war god, Ares. The gods of Olympus have tortured Kratos for a long period of time and as a result, he has taken out his rage on the entire pantheon and will stop at nothing until the gods are all dead. Unfortunately, however, Kratos has been ripped from time and space into the Medieval era, thanks to the demon prince Belial.'' Master Chief Master Chief is the protagonist of the Halo series as well as a mascot for Microsoft Studios. *''John-117, a.k.a. Sierra-117, is a leader of the groups of space marines in service of the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) known as the SPARTAN-II Program. In 2553, during the final battle of the Great War, John-117, or Master Chief, escaped to the Forward Unto Dawn ship, though only half of it. As Master Chief was then put on cryogenic sleep, the part of the ship he was in accidentally stumbled onto a portal, transporting him to the Middle Ages. Master Chief must now fight his way back to the future.'' Ash Williams To be added later... *''Ash Williams is a chosen hero who defeated the evil forces of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis (roughly translates as "Book of the Dead"), saving the world from demonic infestations that threaten mankind. He is armed with a boomstick and a chainsaw which he replaced his possessed right hand with. Though very reluctant, he is our world's last hope.'' Baraka To be added later... *''Baraka is a general of the savage race of nomadic mutants known as Tarkata. When Baraka came of age, he, like most Tarkatan males, was enlisted by Shao Kahn after going through a brutal trial known as the Ritual of Blood. As Baraka has torn through every foe of the Outworld Emperor, he was the most favored by Shao Kahn and became an enforcer.'' Dante To be added later... *''A half-angel, half demon offspring, or nephalem, with the ability to inhabit both the human world and demon world, Dante, the Son of Sparda, has both demon powers and angel powers which he uses to battle against unholy forces that threaten mankind. The demon slayer has a wide variety of weaponry, ranging from his two guns, "Ebony and Ivory" to his sword called "Rebellion".'' Etrigan To be added later... *''Etrigan is one of the most notorious demons straight out of Hell itself. He was conjured up by the wizard Merlin and bonded with a druid named Jason Blood. He is also known as the "rhyming demon" due to his ability to speak in rhymes. While he may be a Hellish monster, Etrigan does not care for good nor evil and prefers to do things his own way.'' Garrosh Hellscream To be added later... *''Garrosh Hellscream is the son of the late Grommash Hellscream. He was a Warchief of the Horde, in which he was a cruel and barbaric tyrant as he ran with the Hord's motto "death before dishonor". His actions were so bad that he was put on trial for his many crimes, though he escaped trial and escaped Azeroth with the help of Kairozdormu, the bronze dragon.'' Lu Bu To be added later... *''Lu Bu was perhaps the most feared warrior in the Three Kingdoms. He was the adoptive son of Dong Zhou and served him, only to then kill him after eventually falling in love with Diao Chan. He became a powerful warlord with his own militia and battle against Cao Cao's forces, only for him to then be executed by Cao Cao's regime in 198 AD.'' Mai Shiranui To be added later... *''Mai Shiranui is a cheery and beautiful kunoichi and a proud traditional Japanese woman. While she does take her status as a true fighter seriously, she dreams of marrying her Prince Charming, which she found in Andy Bogard, to the point where she proclaimed him as his fiancé, although Andy never responds back with romantic feelings.'' Nyarlathotep To be added later... *''A malevolent shapeshifter who embodies chaos, Nyarlathotep is the son of Azathoth, who is ruler of the Outer Gods. Nyarlathotep can take many forms (most of which are human-like) as he accomplishes his ultimate goal, which is to bring endless ruin to the world. On Earth in his many avatars, he preaches philosophies of and gives exhibitions of power to those who are then left speechless.'' Spawn To be added later... *''Al Simmons was a merciless assassin and mercenary who was later betrayed and killed by his own military employers his former ally Chapel. He was doomed to Hell for his sheer brutality and there, he made a deal with the demon Malebolgia and became a Hellspawn, though he wanted to come to Earth so he can return to his wife Wanda, only to discover she has a new husband. As Spawn, Al is now at war with both forces of Heaven and Hell.'' Thor To be added later... *''Thor Odinson is known as the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning. He is a denizen of Asgard, land of the gods, where he is a prince. He is often regarded due to his powers and strength as the mightiest hero to ever live. He is bitter rivals with his brother Loki, the god of mischief, who is rumored to be conspiring with Belial, the Prince of Darkness, in getting rid of Thor and take away his title as Prince of Asgard.'' Trivia *''General'' **As with guest fighter tradition, the characters' stories contain elements derived from the source material they come from. **Exclusive characters are the only guests to not have any rivals. Likewise, Belial is the only Epic Blades character to not have a rival. **Originally, Guts from Berserk was considered for Epic Blades's guest fighter DLC pack but was left out due to time constraints. Only time will tell if he makes it to Epic Blades II. *''Ash Williams'' ** Bruce Campbell, being Bruce Campbell, reprises his role as Ash in Epic Blades as he did in other appearances with Ash. He is right now reprising his role as Ash in Ash vs. Evil Dead, a TV show on Starz which is set 30 years after the events in Army of Darkness. **Ash's story mode is a shout-out to Army of Darkness, which had a similar premise as his story mode in Epic Blades. ***In the final boss cutscene, Belial shows Ash a glimpse of what's to come when he gets his hands on the Necronomicon. The apocalypse shown resembles the one that was from an unused ending for Army of Darkness. * Baraka **''To be added later...'' *''Dante'' **''To be added later...'' *''Etrigan'' **''To be added later...'' *''Garrosh Hellscream'' **''To be added later...'' *''Kratos'' **''To be added later...'' *''Link'' **''To be added later...'' *''Lu Bu'' **''To be added later...'' *''Mai Shiranui'' **''To be added later...'' *''Master Chief'' **''To be added later...'' *''Nyarlathotep'' ** In Epic Blades, Nyarlathotep is depicted in his Black Pharaoh form as a grey-skinned man with blue eyes, pointy ears and blue tattoos. It is essentially sprite-genius's idea of what the Black Pharaoh looks like and such an appearance was used for the game. **Ron Banks, Nyarlathotep's voice actor, also voices Quan Chi in Mortal Kombats 8-10. *''Spawn'' **''To be added later...'' *''Thor'' **''To be added later...'' External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Etrigan-484091076 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Baraka-484088878 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Ash-Williams-484089813 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Garrosh-Hellscream-484089349 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Dante-484090381 Category:Epic Blades characters Category:Exclusive characters Category:Guest characters Category:Non-Brutal Fists DLC Category:Epic Blades